


Дешевый мотель в дорогом Вегасе

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad guys, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lots of dirty words, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sexual Humor, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Все что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе…





	Дешевый мотель в дорогом Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз сунул пистолет за пояс своих джинсов и довольно потянулся, расхаживая кругами по маленькой пыльной комнате дешевого мотеля. Садиться, — а тем более ложиться — на скрипучую кровать, больше похожую на тюремную койку, он, честно говоря, опасался.

Стайлз ждал уже полтора часа и начал заметно нервничать. Позвонить никому он не мог — слишком рискованно. Но было так мучительно изводить себя мыслями, что же могло пойти не так. А могло многое, черт подери!

Просевшая дверь надсадно скрипнула, отворяясь, и Стайлз подскочил на месте, тут же ринувшись навстречу позднему посетителю.

Дерек охнул от неожиданности, когда Стилински на него буквально налетел, и крепко обнял обхватившего его всеми конечностями парня. Стайлз подставил губы для глубокого жаркого поцелуя и отзывчиво застонал, нехотя становясь на ноги, но не расцепляя рук на чужой шее.

— Почему так чертовски долго, Хейл? Я тут чуть ума не лишился в ожидании, — Стайлз обиженно засопел и укусил любовника за колючий от щетины подбородок. — Я уже было подумал, что зря приехал, и ты решил меня продинамить.

— Что, шлюшка, пришел за добавкой? — раздавшийся из-за спины Дерека голос заставил Стилински вздрогнуть и закатить глаза. Хейл в свою очередь негромко вздохнул, предвидя очередную словесную перепалку.

— Эндрю, — протянул Стайлз, отстранился от Дерека и с недовольством взглянул на грузного мужчину, который со своей непослушной русой копной волос напоминал домовика-уголовника. — Да, знаешь, деньги закончились.

— А что, Дерек не дает тебе пососать свой член? Или ты так отвратно это делаешь, что он отказывается платить? — Эндрю противно ухмылялся и крутил в пальцах острый охотничий нож.

— Нет. Сперму для тебя копит. Чтоб ты захлебнулся, мудак, — Стилински прищурился и с вызовом вздернул подбородок.

— О, посмотрите только! — Эндрю весело засмеялся и поаплодировал. — Да у пацана выросли яйца!

— Твои подобрал. Ты все равно ими не пользуешься, — Стайлз насмешливо дернул бровями и отступил немного назад, ближе к копающемуся в большой черной сумке Дереку.

— Маленькая шлюха, — почти восторженно протянул Эндрю, тихо хрипловато посмеиваясь.

— Вонючий мудозвон, — беззлобно фыркнул Стайлз и тут же оказался в медвежьих объятиях.

— Черт, я скучал по этому придурку! — Эндрю дождался, пока Стилински не похлопает его дружески по плечу, и только после этого отпустил, повернувшись к Хейлу. Тот несколько раздраженно дернул бровью и кинул Стайлзу толстую пачку стодолларовых купюр.

— Считай, что это за хороший минет, детка, — Дерек наконец ухмыльнулся и притянул Стилински к себе за ворот рубашки, опустив ладони на упругую задницу. Ему было откровенно похуй, что стоящий рядом Эндрю недовольно скривился и попытался изобразить рвотный позыв.

— Ты иногда такой козел, — Стайлз рассмеялся и сунул деньги за ремень джинсов, дернув бровью. — Можешь достать их зубами. А позже потратим их на презики, м?

— Эй, пидорки, я еще тут! И у нас как бы дохерища проблем, — Эндрю помахал рукой между парнями. — Эй, мелкий, хочешь сдохнуть с членом в заднице?

— Сейчас ты сдохнешь с дулом во рту, — прорычал недовольный вмешательством Дерек, но Стайлза отпустил, проведя ладонью по сильной спине. — Но ты прав. Деньги у нас, так что надо валить из города и поскорее.

— А что с ребятами? — Стилински любопытно сунул нос в сумку, наполненную пачками денег и довольно улыбнулся. — Мой альфа их прикончил?

— Нас ждала ловушка, — Дерек присел на пол, и Стайлз тут же уселся к нему на бедра, не желая терять контакт с любовником, которого не видел три с половиной недели, в течение которых пришлось отсиживаться по дешевым хостелам и выползать только по ночам за скромными перекусами.

— Эти мрази договорились с владельцем казино, что если он нас подставит, они отстегнут ему десять процентов, — Эндрю достал одну пачку денег и принялся пересчитывать купюры, чтобы не пялиться, как Стилински кусает Дерека за мочку уха. Да твою мать, Эндрю даже не предполагал, что это можно делать настолько похабно.

— Ловко они распределили наши деньги, — Стайлз оторвался от чужого уха и перешел на шею, а Дерек лишь довольно ухмылялся, поглаживая жилистые бока через рубашку.

— Наши деньги, которые мы спиздили у подохшего гангстера, — со смешком ответил Хейл, чуть оттягивая волосы парня на затылке, на что тот довольно промычал, изогнув шею.

— Да плевать. Это наше, — Стилински мотнул головой и настойчиво потерся о чужие бедра. — Так и что случилось? Не говори мне, что вы устроили там перестрелку, ребята.

— Завидно, сучка? — Эндрю ухмыльнулся, подняв голову, и тут же недовольно застонал. — Да вы заебали!

— А ты перестань смотреть порно. Твои оскорбления слишком похожи на то, что говорят тебе мужики, когда натягивают всем скопом, — Стайлз соскользнул с бедер Дерека и поднялся на ноги. — Так что, теперь нас еще и полиция разыскивает?

— Откупимся, — Хейл смачно шлепнул по обтянутой джинсой заднице и тоже встал, закинув тяжелую сумку на плечо. — К тому же… — он с ухмылкой взглянул на Эндрю и притянул к себе Стайлза, оставив на бледной шее влажный поцелуй. — Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе.

Стилински рассмеялся и закатил глаза, переплетая пальцы с Дереком. В крови кипел адреналин. Хотелось прыгать, бегать или неустанно трахаться.

Дверь дешевого номера громко захлопнулась за спинами обогатившихся этой ночью парней, а на пыльном полу остались лежать пустой магазин пистолета и нераскрытая пачка презервативов.

Что ж, все что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе…

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
